Renesmee Cullen POV
by LoraLautnerx
Summary: Jacob and Nessies love is stronger than ever, but when an old friend comes to town will it make Renesmee re-think her choices of love and fate?
1. First Sight

Waking up to the most beautiful man in the world always felt like a dream. I touched his dark russet skin and couldn't believe how astonishingly beautiful he was. His brown eyes looked deep into mine, he would never fail to make my heart beat faster and faster, sometimes I could hear it myself, and wondered if he could hear it too. As soon as my hand touched him he smiled and opened his eyes.

"I love you Ness" He said. I smiled back at him. I loved doing this showing him our best memories, I showed him the first time I saw him, the first time I told him I loved him and our first kiss. My best memories.

" I love you too Jake" I replied, I wasn't lying, I loved him more than anyone and anything, I knew I was the luckiest girl alive. I still dreamed of one day being Renesmee Carlie Black, and I know he did too. This was a topic of conversation for a while, but we knew we had the rest of forever to marry, and there was absolutely no rush, there was no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't be with him forever. His warm lips softly touched my fore head, and then my nose and then at last my lips, if I could kiss Jacob forever I would. He was my soul mate and I was his. I held my body against his, never wanting to let go, The heat was something I was used to now, I couldn't remember the last time I ever got cold.

I had moved out of my Mom and dads cottage recently, not because of anything personal it was just too small, especially for when Jacob would come over, he would constantly be smashing things or banging his head. So we moved back into the house I was born in. I loved this house, it was so beautiful, and even though six people already lived here there was still plenty of room for me and Jacob. I rolled over on my side and yawned. The sun was beaming through the window and glistening off Jacobs shaggy black hair. Getting out of bed was always a struggle for me, I spent way to much time up all night worrying about Jacob when he was out with the pack, I knew it hurt him to be away from me too, sometimes I would lie in bed and hear him howl, I knew it was him, it comforted me, and let me know that the love of my life was safe.

"Ew.. I look gross" I said whilst looking at myself in Alice's Overly sized mirror. My long curly auburn hair was matted into a messy pony tail, I had two dark lines underneath my eyes and my body looked tiny and fragile in Jacobs extra large T-shirt. At least I had something beautiful on my body, I looked down at my pale hands and saw my diamond eternity ring sat on my left hand. written across it in the most beautiful writing was the words "Forever" Jacob had bought me this for my 16th birthday, well at least it looked like it was my 16th birthday, Of course it wasn't. Jacob came up from behind me and wrapped his huge arms around my waist, he kissed my head and sighed looking at our reflections in the mirror.

"Your beautiful Ness" he kissed my my head and twirled a strand of my hair with his fingers. I turned around so our noses were almost touching, of course I was on my tip-toes, I looked into his deep brown eyes and the hair on the back of my neck stood on edge, shivers were creeping up my spine and my heart was racing. He knew how he made me feel when he pressed his warm body against mine and looked into my eyes, he said he found it "cute" he smiled as he listened to the beating of my heart, I was lost in the moment for a minute wanting nothing but too hold him, and do things that Jacob has strict rules against. 'Lets wait until were married' he would say. My heart would just begin to calm down and then he would smile my favourite smile, and my heart would start again. He laughed.

"I think I should maybe stop Ness" He said, Putting his mouth to my neck and kissing me softly. Don't stop, please don't stop I thought. He didn't. He carried on kissing my soft white neck until he came to my lips. Our lips were moving together at last, he held his one hand to my cheek and the other slowly moving down my spine. This moment was perfect, I blocked every worry I ever had out of my mind, all that mattered now was that me and Jacob were together, in this moment, and so in love. He pulled away from me pretty quick when he realised where this was going.

"Come on, ill run you a shower" he said, he said it as if nothing had ever happened, as if that moment wasn't as perfect to him as it was me. He read my facial expression, he was good at doing that, disappointed might as well had been wrote on my forehead.

"Hey, you know I cant break your fathers rules Ness, you have no idea what I want to do with you right now, but I promised him we would wait until we are married, I know it sucks but that is just the way it is at the moment" he explained, I know he hated disappointing me, but he was right, even if we tried to without my dad knowing we couldn't we had no secrets when around my father, the easiest thing to do was smile and act like it didn't bother me, but of course it did. I wanted Jacob so badly it hurt. So that's exactly what I did, smiled and told him that it was fine, I reached over and wrapped my arms around his huge body, he seemed distant as if he was afraid just touching me would make my whole body quiver. That was only partly true. Then he disappeared into the huge modern bathroom too run me a shower like he said. I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment, my big muddy eyes were exactly how I remembered my mothers, except hers were much prettier, and my hair was the same colour as my fathers. I always tried to work out who I looked like most, my father is what most people said. But I had the exact same personality as my mother.

"Showers done, nice and warm" Jacobs husky voice shouted from the bathroom. Walking past Rosalie and Emmets room I saw Rosalie in the mirror, brushing her beautiful long hair, Emmet was sat on the king size velvet bed reading his sports magazine, same as always. Carlisle's office was empty, I found it so beautiful, there were pictures on the wall from the 1800s before Carlisle had met any of the other Cullen, I would spend a lot of time here admiring all his work. Then there was Alice and Jaspers room, actually just Alice room. I couldn't see a single thing of jaspers on show, Alice was arranging flowers and Jasper was stood right behind her giving her his opinion. Just a normal day at the Cullen house.

I couldn't wait to have a shower, maybe that's what I needed to brighten my mood, and of course make my self appearance a little better, Jacob handed me a towel and left the room just after kissing me gently on the lips. Stood in the shower feeling the hot water pouring on my naked body did make me feel better. I felt woken up and refreshed, which is what I needed. I even sang in the shower, but was then told to shut up by Emmet who was now watching the football in the room next door. I knew it was football because of the way he was shouting at the Television, he shouted as If the humans on the plasma tv could hear him. I never done my hair or make up, I would simply let my curly hair hang boring down my back and my pale skin would stay pale, apart from my rosy cheeks of course. I sighed, I felt much better.

I brushed my teeth, and tried my hardest to get a comb through my matted hair, I knew I should of conditioned it, I thought.

"Hello?" my Mom shouted from downstairs. Her voice was so beautiful, everything about her was.

"Up here" I shouted back down to her, My Mom was by my side in seconds, it almost made me jump. She wrapped her arms around me forgetting her strength, and held me for a few seconds.

"I miss you so much Renesmee.. I really do" she done this often, the only problem with my weird ageing thing was too her I was still her baby, she found it difficult to see me grow up so quick. My dad came not long behind my mom, it was like a reunion in my bathroom, even though I had only seen them last night. My dad kissed my head and whispered something I couldn't hear in my ear, it sounded like 'I'm glad you both listened to me' what? was i still thinking about mine and Jacobs little incident earlier on.

"Your Moms right thought Ness, why don't you came home?" I had had the same conversation with my parents for so long now. They knew what I was going to answer, well my dad had known the minute I thought it. They knew I couldn't be with Jacob in that house, it was too small.

"OK I understand" I hated that he could read my mind sometimes.

"Sorry" He giggled. My Mom laughed with him and linked onto his stone arm. They really were so perfect for each other. My parents and Jacob didn't talk to each other as much as I would like, I know it hurt my Mom to talk to Jacob, they missed each other terribly, even I could see that. My parents had both came over to ask me and Jacob if we would like to go hunting with them. Jacob hated it, but he hated being away from me more so of course he agreed. It had been a long time since I had been hunting with my parents. We didn't go too far out to hunt, we stayed right on the borders of Forks Washington. I was used to hunting now, so was my Mom.

I loved running through the forest sometimes, with Jacob in his wolf form running beside me. It was one of the best feelings in the world, Kissing Jacob being the first. I loved the fresh smell of wet grass, the way the wind blew my hair from my face, the amazing feeling I had when I was running. I was startled a figure was stood in front of me, a recognisable figure, it was stood watching me as I ran towards it, I stopped, so did Jacob, I could hear a growl ripping through Jacobs throat, I was too engrossed in staring at this man before me. his beautiful black locks hung just below his shoulders, he was young and had the most stunning rich dark skin. The man was walking towards me, his eyes locked on mine, I knew who he was at this point, I just couldn't take my eyes off him, his beauty was exactly how i remembered, the only man on this planet who was exactly like me. His warm eyes burned into mine and then he smiled, my body was at ease at the sight of his lips curved up into a perfect smile. Jacob was panting beside me. I wished so much that he was in his human form so I knew what he was thinking, the wolf form didn't really give anything away. The man stopped in front of me, I felt speechless, What was I supposed to say to him? What did he want? as if he was reading my mind he said the first word.

"Renesmee" he said.

**Sorry guys, that's all I got at the moment, let me know if you want more because if everyone hates it then there's no point in me writing any more is there? lol**


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to the most beautiful man in the world always felt like a dream. I touched his dark russet skin and couldn't believe how astonishingly beautiful he was. His brown eyes looked deep into mine, he would never fail to make my heart beat faster and faster, sometimes I could hear it myself, and wondered if he could hear it too. As soon as my hand touched him he smiled and opened his eyes.

"I love you Ness" He said. I smiled back at him. I loved doing this showing him our best memories, I showed him the first time I saw him, the first time I told him I loved him and our first kiss. My best memories.

" I love you too Jake" I replied, I wasn't lying, I loved him more than anyone and anything, I knew I was the luckiest girl alive. I still dreamed of one day being Renesmee Carlie Black, and I know he did too. This was a topic of conversation for a while, but we knew we had the rest of forever to marry, and there was absolutely no rush, there was no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't be with him forever. His warm lips softly touched my fore head, and then my nose and then at last my lips, if I could kiss Jacob forever I would. He was my soul mate and I was his. I held my body against his, never wanting to let go, The heat was something I was used to now, I couldn't remember the last time I ever got cold.

I had moved out of my Mom and dads cottage recently, not because of anything personal it was just too small, especially for when Jacob would come over, he would constantly be smashing things or banging his head. So we moved back into the house I was born in. I loved this house, it was so beautiful, and even though six people already lived here there was still plenty of room for me and Jacob. I rolled over on my side and yawned. The sun was beaming through the window and glistening off Jacobs shaggy black hair. Getting out of bed was always a struggle for me, I spent way to much time up all night worrying about Jacob when he was out with the pack, I knew it hurt him to be away from me too, sometimes I would lie in bed and hear him howl, I knew it was him, it comforted me, and let me know that the love of my life was safe.

"Ew.. I look gross" I said whilst looking at myself in Alice's Overly sized mirror. My long curly auburn hair was matted into a messy pony tail, I had two dark lines underneath my eyes and my body looked tiny and fragile in Jacobs extra large T-shirt. At least I had something beautiful on my body, I looked down at my pale hands and saw my diamond eternity ring sat on my left hand. written across it in the most beautiful writing was the words "Forever" Jacob had bought me this for my 16th birthday, well at least it looked like it was my 16th birthday, Of course it wasn't. Jacob came up from behind me and wrapped his huge arms around my waist, he kissed my head and sighed looking at our reflections in the mirror.

"Your beautiful Ness" he kissed my my head and twirled a strand of my hair with his fingers. I turned around so our noses were almost touching, of course I was on my tip-toes, I looked into his deep brown eyes and the hair on the back of my neck stood on edge, shivers were creeping up my spine and my heart was racing. He knew how he made me feel when he pressed his warm body against mine and looked into my eyes, he said he found it "cute" he smiled as he listened to the beating of my heart, I was lost in the moment for a minute wanting nothing but too hold him, and do things that Jacob has strict rules against. 'Lets wait until were married' he would say. My heart would just begin to calm down and then he would smile my favourite smile, and my heart would start again. He laughed.

"I think I should maybe stop Ness" He said, Putting his mouth to my neck and kissing me softly. Don't stop, please don't stop I thought. He didn't. He carried on kissing my soft white neck until he came to my lips. Our lips were moving together at last, he held his one hand to my cheek and the other slowly moving down my spine. This moment was perfect, I blocked every worry I ever had out of my mind, all that mattered now was that me and Jacob were together, in this moment, and so in love. He pulled away from me pretty quick when he realised where this was going.

"Come on, ill run you a shower" he said, he said it as if nothing had ever happened, as if that moment wasn't as perfect to him as it was me. He read my facial expression, he was good at doing that, disappointed might as well had been wrote on my forehead.

"Hey, you know I cant break your fathers rules Ness, you have no idea what I want to do with you right now, but I promised him we would wait until we are married, I know it sucks but that is just the way it is at the moment" he explained, I know he hated disappointing me, but he was right, even if we tried to without my dad knowing we couldn't we had no secrets when around my father, the easiest thing to do was smile and act like it didn't bother me, but of course it did. I wanted Jacob so badly it hurt. So that's exactly what I did, smiled and told him that it was fine, I reached over and wrapped my arms around his huge body, he seemed distant as if he was afraid just touching me would make my whole body quiver. That was only partly true. Then he disappeared into the huge modern bathroom too run me a shower like he said. I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment, my big muddy eyes were exactly how I remembered my mothers, except hers were much prettier, and my hair was the same colour as my fathers. I always tried to work out who I looked like most, my father is what most people said. But I had the exact same personality as my mother.

"Showers done, nice and warm" Jacobs husky voice shouted from the bathroom. Walking past Rosalie and Emmets room I saw Rosalie in the mirror, brushing her beautiful long hair, Emmet was sat on the king size velvet bed reading his sports magazine, same as always. Carlisle's office was empty, I found it so beautiful, there were pictures on the wall from the 1800s before Carlisle had met any of the other Cullen, I would spend a lot of time here admiring all his work. Then there was Alice and Jaspers room, actually just Alice room. I couldn't see a single thing of jaspers on show, Alice was arranging flowers and Jasper was stood right behind her giving her his opinion. Just a normal day at the Cullen house.

I couldn't wait to have a shower, maybe that's what I needed to brighten my mood, and of course make my self appearance a little better, Jacob handed me a towel and left the room just after kissing me gently on the lips. Stood in the shower feeling the hot water pouring on my naked body did make me feel better. I felt woken up and refreshed, which is what I needed. I even sang in the shower, but was then told to shut up by Emmet who was now watching the football in the room next door. I knew it was football because of the way he was shouting at the Television, he shouted as If the humans on the plasma tv could hear him. I never done my hair or make up, I would simply let my curly hair hang boring down my back and my pale skin would stay pale, apart from my rosy cheeks of course. I sighed, I felt much better.

I brushed my teeth, and tried my hardest to get a comb through my matted hair, I knew I should of conditioned it, I thought.

"Hello?" my Mom shouted from downstairs. Her voice was so beautiful, everything about her was.

"Up here" I shouted back down to her, My Mom was by my side in seconds, it almost made me jump. She wrapped her arms around me forgetting her strength, and held me for a few seconds.

"I miss you so much Renesmee.. I really do" she done this often, the only problem with my weird ageing thing was too her I was still her baby, she found it difficult to see me grow up so quick. My dad came not long behind my mom, it was like a reunion in my bathroom, even though I had only seen them last night. My dad kissed my head and whispered something I couldn't hear in my ear, it sounded like 'I'm glad you both listened to me' what? was i still thinking about mine and Jacobs little incident earlier on.

"Your Moms right thought Ness, why don't you came home?" I had had the same conversation with my parents for so long now. They knew what I was going to answer, well my dad had known the minute I thought it. They knew I couldn't be with Jacob in that house, it was too small.

"OK I understand" I hated that he could read my mind sometimes.

"Sorry" He giggled. My Mom laughed with him and linked onto his stone arm. They really were so perfect for each other. My parents and Jacob didn't talk to each other as much as I would like, I know it hurt my Mom to talk to Jacob, they missed each other terribly, even I could see that. My parents had both came over to ask me and Jacob if we would like to go hunting with them. Jacob hated it, but he hated being away from me more so of course he agreed. It had been a long time since I had been hunting with my parents. We didn't go too far out to hunt, we stayed right on the borders of Forks Washington. I was used to hunting now, so was my Mom.

I loved running through the forest sometimes, with Jacob in his wolf form running beside me. It was one of the best feelings in the world, Kissing Jacob being the first. I loved the fresh smell of wet grass, the way the wind blew my hair from my face, the amazing feeling I had when I was running. I was startled a figure was stood in front of me, a recognisable figure, it was stood watching me as I ran towards it, I stopped, so did Jacob, I could hear a growl ripping through Jacobs throat, I was too engrossed in staring at this man before me. his beautiful black locks hung just below his shoulders, he was young and had the most stunning rich dark skin. The man was walking towards me, his eyes locked on mine, I knew who he was at this point, I just couldn't take my eyes off him, his beauty was exactly how i remembered, the only man on this planet who was exactly like me. His warm eyes burned into mine and then he smiled, my body was at ease at the sight of his lips curved up into a perfect smile. Jacob was panting beside me. I wished so much that he was in his human form so I knew what he was thinking, the wolf form didn't really give anything away. The man stopped in front of me, I felt speechless, What was I supposed to say to him? What did he want? as if he was reading my mind he said the first word.

"Renesmee" he said.

**Sorry guys, that's all I got at the moment, let me know if you want more because if everyone hates it then there's no point in me writing any more is there? lol**


End file.
